


The Very Best

by clarka



Category: Seraphina - Rachel Hartman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokemon AU, Pokémon Trainer AU, also Seraphina is psychic, and they are so freakin cute together, because human psychic are a thing in the pokemon universe and im like why the hell not, ie loudred, kiggs leans towards normal fighting and water but is less type focused than the other two, phina leans towards dragon and psyhic types, selda has a misdreavus, selda leans towards ghost and fairy types, she also likes sound related pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Glisselda has spent her enter life wanting to be a Pokémon trainer but due to her controlling mother she wasn't able to peruse her dreams. But now as she's sixteen her mother finally agreed to let her go on her journey to become a Pokémon trainer. One condition is that her cousin, Kiggs, is to travel with her which Glisselda is thrilled about because she hasn't spent quality time with her cousin in years due to him training to become a Pokémon master.On their journey the cousins meet another aspiring trainer. Mysterious yet down to earth, both cousins are absolutely smitten. But with a new order of Team Rocket coming to power the trio has a lot to handle.





	1. Selda's Beginning

Today was the day! The day Glisselda could finally take a step towards her dream of becoming a Pokémon master! It may have been six years later than most, but Selda was eternally grateful, nevertheless. She felt like she’s been preparing all her life for this day. Questioning any wandering Pokemon trainers that entered the city, hours of her limited free time watching Whitney at the gym and researching every Pokémon in Johto.

There was no way she could have been able to get ready for this day. Misdreavus helped her put her curly hair into a ponytail and then pulled her hair affectionately as it always did. Selda tried not to put her hair up too often as Misdreavus never seemed able to help itself around any form of hair up-dos, a fact which drove her mother mad. But Glisselda needed to be practical from now on so her old hairstyle wouldn’t be sufficient and she never found Misdreavus’s hair pulling annoying.

Misdreavus was Selda’s one and only Pokemon. When Selda was eleven, she had run away to Ilex forest one afternoon, where she got very lost. The only reason she survived was because Misdreavus found her and guided her back to the city. It didn’t leave after she got home, and they’ve been together since. They had bonded over their mischievous tendencies and were notorious for pranking around the household.

Her cousin Kiggs had always joked that Misdreavus had found Selda because of her Misdreavus like cries. Even thinking of Kiggs brought a fond smile to Selda’s face. She rarely saw him anymore after he left Goldenrod City when he was ten to become a Pokemon trainer. He’d only been living with her for two years, before then as he’d lived with parents in Olivine City who passed away when he was eight. Visits from him were sporadic at best but they still considered themselves very close.

Which was why Kiggs had volunteered to help guide Seraphina on her Pokémon journey. Him 'babysitting' her was one of the reasons Glisselda’s mother, Dionne, had let her go on the journey. That and top grades at school, which was part of the deal Selda had struck with her three years prior. Perfect grades and a chaperone. Selda suspected that Dionne only accepted the deal because she thought that Glisselda wouldn’t be able to do it. But she’d gotten so used to her mother’s nonsense that it didn’t matter, not when she was finally able to become a Pokémon trainer!


	2. New Bark Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glisselda leaves Goldenrod City and arrives at New Bark Town

Glisselda’s farewells to her mother were short but not that sweet. Dionne had just stated, “Be safe and give regards to your cousin for me.” No hug, but Glisselda didn’t expect one. As New Bark Town was several miles away Dionne had arranged a car to drop her off there. Glisselda may have protested under different circumstances but she couldn’t get a Pokédex which was essential in a Pokémon journey from no one in Johto except Professor Elm, who’s lab presided in New Bark Town, so she put up with it. 

After an hour of sitting silently in the back of the car, she had finally reached her destination. Opening the door enthusiastically , she stepped out of the car. “Thank you.” She said with a smile to the chauffeur who nodded in response. Glisselda adjusted the straps on her backpack and set forth to find Professor Elm’s lab, where she would meet up with Kiggs and officially started her long-awaited Pokémon journey!

For the first time on her journey she was glad her hair was in a ponytail. New Bark Town was significantly windier than Goldenrod City. Even with the added cap she was wearing, stray golden curls managed to fall in front of eyes. The town was larger than she expected it too and she couldn’t find map anywhere. A part of her had originally thought she’d be able to navigate all the other settlements in Johto easily as she grew up in the biggest city for miles, she was sadly wrong. She had managed to find the Pokémon Centre which Glisselda knew she would need later to sign up for the Johto League but first she needed her own Pokédex. 

She was just about to give up and ask a passer-by for directions when she finally came across the lab. Glisselda smiled excitedly at Misdreavus who hummed happily in response. With no warning they both started to sprint or float towards the lab. If Glisselda’s mother had been there she would have chastised her for acting childish but right now any thoughts of Dionne were easily put aside. 

Nearly out of breath and smiling like a maniac she entered the lab. She was about to announce herself when she heard an unknown voice speaking loudly and quickly. Assuming it was the Professor, Glisselda followed the voice. “-amazing over the years to receive all the different types of Pokémon you’ve collected. Especially getting readings from them before and after they evolve. Not to mention the difference in variation from your newer Kanto Pokémon. And I’d be a fool not to mention-“ The man speaking must have been Professor Elm due to his pristine white lab coat and enthusiastic Pokémon rambling , but the person who his one-sided conversation was directed at was far more interesting to Glisselda.  
“Kiggs!” She exclaimed, running towards her cousin and almost tackling him with a hug.  
“Selda!” Kiggs replied with a twin smile on his face. Misdreavus greeted him with a friendly hair tug and a chirp.  
“Hello to you too, Misdreavus.” He said with a chuckle. He then cleared his throat, “Professor this is my cousin I was telling you about. Glisselda meet Professor Elm, Professor Elm meet Glisselda.”  
The professor stepped forward and shook Glisselda’s hand with vigour, “A pleasure to meet you.” He greeted.  
“Likewise.” She responded.  
“You have a rather magnificent Misdreavus on your hands. Your cousin was telling me you found it in Ilex Forest. I hadn’t heard of a Misdreavus appearing in those parts, do you have any idea how it ended up there?”  
“Well umm…” Mumbled Glisselda unsure of how to respond. Luckily Kiggs wasn’t a stranger to the Professor’s curious antics and stepped in. “Professor, my cousin and I really must be going soon so is it okay if you can get Glisselda a Pokédex now?” He asked. The professor seemed to deflate a little but nodded anyways, “I’ll be right to it.” The professor left the two cousins in search of the Pokédex. 

The two cousins shared a look with each other and burst into laughter. Kiggs coughed then said, “We really shouldn’t be laughing at him.”  
“No, we shouldn’t.” Glisselda replied with a smile.  
“So, I see you’ve gotten taller since I last saw you.” Stated Kiggs  
“Is that really the best you can come up with? Is that the only thing you can think to say?”  
“I talk to you on the phone all the time, Selda. I haven’t actually seen you in person for months.”  
Glisselda was about to respond when the Professor re-entered the room.

“I’ve got your very own Pokédex!” He announced walking toward the cousins.  
Glisselda had to restrain herself from jumping up and down. “Really?”  
The Professor smiled. “Yes, I just have to check I got all the right information. You are Glisselda Gorred from Goldenrod city and are sixteen years of age, correct.”  
“Yes!” She replied. The professor handed over the Pokédex. Glisselda held it softly like it were a baby made from glass.  
“Well this is normally when I hand over a trainer’s first Pokémon but since you already have one, I see no need. But here take some Poké balls. I recommend you officially catch Misdreavus with one so it can be added to your Pokédex.” He explained happily, handing her the Poké Balls.  
“Thank you ever so much Professor!” Said Glisselda.  
“No problem, you and your cousin stay safe. Oh, and remember to go to the Poké Centre in town so you can sign up for the Johto league.” Professor Elm replied.  
“Thank you again and bye!” She exclaimed, waving.  
“Goodbye Professor.” Added Kiggs. Misdreavus chirped a goodbye too. 

"C'mon Kiggs lets find a space where I can officially catch Misdreavus." Said Glisselda, almost dragging her cousin by the arm.  
"How about that patch of grass over there?" Suggested Kiggs pointing to the spot which was probably a sad excuse for a park. The patch of grass was probably only a few meters by a even fewer meters. Parts of the grass looked yellowed and unhealthy and the old bench and rose bush which accompanied it was in no better condition.  
"Perfect!" She exclaimed. The only thing stopping her from running straight towards it was the road that they needed to cross. 

When they had got to the small park, Glisselda was still practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Ready, Misdreavus." Asked Glisselda, holding a Poké ball in her hand, preparing to strike. Misdreavus nodded and chirped happily. Glisselda took her time taking aim and when she felt confident enough she threw the ball with all the strength she could muster. The ball hit Misdreavus dead centre. It then disappeared into the Poké ball in a shine of ruby red light. The ball shook a few times before eventually staying still and glowing white. Glisselda let out a whoop and ran towards the ball excited to see her friend again so they could celebrate together. "Misdreavus go!" She shouted throwing the ball once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Glisselda is now officially started her journey! This took a long time to post as i was watching the Johto anime as important research and my laptop is slowly breaking. Anyway im set to get a new one before i start college in September so yeah but i'll be busy with school work then so this fic will not have any regular posting schedules. Also i've nevr written for the Seraphina fandom before and i havent read the books in ages so this is a warning for any OOC that may occur. Also im not 100% sue how Misdreavus actually sound so yeah
> 
> Seraphina will appear soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter! It's really short because i know if i don't post it now i'll forget about it and it will just sit in wip folder unloved. I origanally had Selda and Kiggs come from Sinnoh then i realised i know nothing about Sinnoh so I was like they're from Johto now because soulsilver is the only Pokémon game i've ever played so yeah.
> 
> Little tibid, Glisselda totally had a crush on Whitney because i said so
> 
> Also does anyone know if Pokemon trainers can get starters and such from all locations or just the first one (ie pallet town), because professors always are there because of the player and im not sure how it works in the universe. I'm wondering because i'm like if they can only get starters at the first town, how is selda going to get to new bark town???
> 
> Another little tibid, i orignally wanted the cousins to come from sinnoh just because of chimchar. As i believe its the only stater that evolves into a fighting type which i think suits kiggs. And it was my sister's starter when we were kids so i really like chimchar
> 
> these notes are getting longer than the actual chapter so yeah....


End file.
